Misfortunate Soul
by TyniDarkAngel
Summary: A young girl named Tyni goes through the many hardships of life, but after so much pain and almost giving up she meets a guy.  This is my first story and i would like to know what u guys think. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing or any other names except Tyni.

A.N.- This is my first story so I hope u guys like it. if you do i will post the other chapters. Please review so i know what's up. Ummm...flames are welcome but please be gentle.

**Misfortunate Soul**

By TyniDarkAngel

"I really want to go home." a young girls voice sounded behind a closed door. "Awwwwww……..come on

Tyni……… I just want to talk." came a burly voice, behind the same door. "No Jason, I just want to go home!" In an empty home and in the bedroom of Jason, Tyni struggled to get away. Suddenly she felt a blunt object hit her in the head. She was dazed but tried to get up. And then it came again, and again, and again, until the room was still. The only sound was Jason's heavy breathing and the sight of Tyni's limp body lay on the floor, blood slowly seeping from the side of her head. "I told you ….", Jason began between heavy breaths, "…..I just wanted to talk!" Jason sneered while holding a bloodied bat in his right hand.

**2 weeks later: Chapter 1**

Channel 26 News

_This is news reporter Shiva Rich and the young girl reported missing 2 weeks ago has been found. Tyni Carter was found in the basement of her baseball star boyfriend, beaten, battered, raped and chained by a collar around her neck to a wall. We will give you repors on her injuries and condition at 11:00. But our sources say the 16 year old is in critical condition and there is a big chance she may not make it, but as I said before there will be more on that at 11:00. This is reporter Shiva Rich for channel 26 news a noon._

**Back at Preventer Hospital**

Room 7 on the 2nd floor

Doctor Sally Po stood before her patient speaking with nurse Kylie Brookes. Nurse Brookes was the head Nurse of floor 2 and Dr. Po's favorite and only assistant. "What about her parents? Why weren't they the ones who filed the missing person's report?" Dr. Po sounded her questions off all at one, nurse Brookes already use to this was prepared but afraid of how the Dr. would respond so she began to try and explain. "Well…." Kylie started, "….her parents don't care. They said she was a demon and was happy she was gone. They were angry when we found her and threatened to sue if we brought her back." Dr. Po absorbed these words in horror and disbelief. "Go on…did they say why she was a….. demon?" Sally stated this through clenched teeth. "They say because of her hair, athletic abilities, and most importantly….her eyes." Nurse Brookes eyes flared with knowing heartbreak. "What….?" it almost came out in a whisper of pure anger. "well Do. Po, they say her hair is too long and straight. there is no one in their family that has hair that is past their shoulders, hers is easily past her knees. Everyone in the family has short curly hair. She also has what looks like dark brown streaks throughout out her hair." "So they are judging their daughter by her hair! Genetics are unpredictable!" Sally was angry and it was beginning to show her ugly side. "Wait there is more. Her physical abilities, she is very slender, yet short. But she can play any sport and runs as if she is the star of a track team, while no one in her family can walk to the mail box without being out of breath." "Okay so she is a demon because she is in shape and has long hair!" "no her entire family has one eye color, dark brown." "So that is normal." Sally interjected. "No that is not the problem Dr. Po. Look at her eyes, see what color they are." Dr. Po walked over and opened Tyni's eye and pulled back slightly in surprise. "Well, that just means she has different color eyes. They are quite spectacular actually." "I know Dr.Po and I agree that they are beautiful, and she is just as normal as me and you. But her eyes are what scares her parents. Since she was born she was shun and pushed away. She does not even have a bed, we really couldn't get much more out her parents." "Well we will do what we can for her here, now contact that friend of her so we can have a heart to heart talk." "Yes Dr. Po." and with that Nurse Brookes turned on heel to contact Tyni's Friend. "You are not a demon kiddo, you look different but are the same as any other person, and you will be taken care of. Especially now that you are expecting." and with that Dr. Po Left the silent room.

TBC


End file.
